how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/fs/xfs
Howto configure the Linux kernel / fs / xfs ---- *'Option:' XFS_FS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) XFS filesystem support **select EXPORTFS if NFSD!=n **: XFS is a high performance journaling filesystem which originated on the SGI IRIX platform. It is completely multi-threaded, can support large files and large filesystems, extended attributes, variable block sizes, is extent based, and makes extensive use of Btrees (directories, extents, free space) to aid both performance and scalability. **: Refer to the documentation at for complete details. This implementation is on-disk compatible with the IRIX version of XFS. **: To compile this file system support as a module, choose M here: the module will be called xfs. Be aware, however, that if the file system of your root partition is compiled as a module, you'll need to use an initial ramdisk (initrd) to boot. *'Option:' XFS_EXPORT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on XFS_FS && EXPORTFS **default y *'Option:' XFS_QUOTA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) XFS Quota support **depends on XFS_FS **: If you say Y here, you will be able to set limits for disk usage on a per user and/or a per group basis under XFS. XFS considers quota information as filesystem metadata and uses journaling to provide a higher level guarantee of consistency. The on-disk data format for quota is also compatible with the IRIX version of XFS, allowing a filesystem to be migrated between Linux and IRIX without any need for conversion. **: If unsure, say N. More comprehensive documentation can be found in README.quota in the xfsprogs package. XFS quota can be used either with or without the generic quota support enabled (CONFIG_QUOTA) - they are completely independent subsystems. *'Option:' XFS_SECURITY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) XFS Security Label support **depends on XFS_FS **: Security labels support alternative access control models implemented by security modules like SELinux. This option enables an extended attribute namespace for inode security labels in the XFS filesystem. **: If you are not using a security module that requires using extended attributes for inode security labels, say N. *'Option:' XFS_POSIX_ACL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) XFS POSIX ACL support **depends on XFS_FS **: POSIX Access Control Lists (ACLs) support permissions for users and groups beyond the owner/group/world scheme. **: To learn more about Access Control Lists, visit the POSIX ACLs for Linux website . **: If you don't know what Access Control Lists are, say N. *'Option:' XFS_RT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) XFS Realtime support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on XFS_FS && EXPERIMENTAL **: If you say Y here you will be able to mount and use XFS filesystems which contain a realtime subvolume. The realtime subvolume is a separate area of disk space where only file data is stored. The realtime subvolume is designed to provide very deterministic data rates suitable for media streaming applications. **: See the xfs man page in section 5 for a bit more information. **: This feature is unsupported at this time, is not yet fully functional, and may cause serious problems. **: If unsure, say N. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux